Wonderland
by kiki.punzie
Summary: The hundred get taken to wonderland in this Maze runner/Wonderland/The hundred adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Clarke**

I woke up in a strange place. The colors and sizes were different. I was in a field of light pink grass. Around me there stood small trees (no bigger than six inches), tall flowers (fifty to one hundred feet tall), and tall grass (six to seven feet). The trees were neon blue with hot pink leaves and bright purple fruit. The flowers had white stems, black petals, and had red splatter covering them. The tall grass was orange and had a diameter of about three inches. The sky was green. The color green the leaves on trees usually are. The sky was filled with neon yellow clouds. The clouds formed shapes, and appeared to be solid. _Where am_ _I? _I tried to remember where I was before I woke up here. I couldn't so I decided to think of what I could remember. _My name is Clarke Griffin. I turn eighteen in a month. My favorite color is green._ No matter how hard I tried, I could not remember anything else.

Suddenly the clouds turned a muddy brown and dark purple lightning flashed through the sky. _Oh no, a storm!_ Rain started pouring down. I soon realized the rain wasn't water, it was chocolate milk! _What a strange place this is._ I looked around again. Animals had come out of hiding to be in the rain. The animals were very strange. There was a rabbit in a top hat holding a glass cup out, collecting the chocolate milk rain. There was a caterpillar sitting on a mushroom (that wasn't there before), holding a leaf umbrella over its head, smoking a pipe. There was a purple and blue cat sitting under one of the flowers reading a book. The flowers were facing down now, so their faces wouldn't get wet. _Flowers with faces?_ The flowers were now whispering to one another. _What could flowers have to talk about?_

"What is your name child?" one of them asked looking at me. She had a white face with big brown eyes with wrinkles around them, and red lips pushed into a thin line. She did not look happy.

"C-C-C-C-Clarke," I said stuttering.

"Clarke? Hmm Clarke! A strong name. A GOOD name. Clarke." Another flower said._ I_ _don't like_ _the way he says my name._ _I hope he doesn't say it again_.

"She must meet the queen!" a third flower said quickly and excitedly. The other flowers looked at her and started whispering again. _I want to get out of here. I don't want to meet their queen. I'm scared. _

A boy about my age grabbed my hand. I jumped surprised.

"Come," he whispered, "I'll get you out of here." I quickly followed him. We had walked for about an hour when we came to a very tall, colorful fence.

"Welcome to Camp. I'm Miller," the boy, Miller, said.

"Clarke," I said without stuttering this time.

"Right this way Clarke," Miller said putting his arm around me leading me into camp_. Maybe I_ _could get used to this place. Maybe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Bellamy**

"We got a new one," my second in command, Miller, said. I looked up to see him leading a short blonde girl into camp. I recognized her. I don't know who she is or where I know her from, but I know I've seen her before. _Maybe she works with the people who put us here._ She looked around with big eyes, until they stopped on me. I could see in her eyes that she was confused. _Okay, I have to know her well. I can't even read Miller's eyes and he has been my second and best friend for five years._ _Maybe she knows me too. I guess she would have to if I know her that well. _

"This is Bellamy. He is in charge here," Miller told the girl.

"I'm Clarke," she said. _The way she talks and holds herself, it's like she's a princess. _

"Welcome to camp, Princess," I said with a smirk. Her eyes got wide, and she fainted. _Holy shit!_ _She fainted. What did I do? _Miller and I each grabbed one of her arms and started to lead her away.

"Let's take her to my cabin. It's quiet there," I told Miller. He nodded the came to on the way and was walking by herself but neither of us let go. We took her to my bed. I helped her lay down (even though she didn't need help) and told her to sleep. I was going to join Miller to eat, when I heard her start to hyperventilate. I went back to the bed, and took her face in my hands.

"Breathe," I told her and took deep breaths with her. Eventually she calmed down, but I didn't want to leave her yet. I sat with her and held her until she fell asleep. Then I went to join Miller.

"What took you so long? I ate without you," Miller said.

"Princess had a panic attack. I'm not that hungry anyway," I told him.

"A panic attack? Is she okay?" Miller asked worried.

"Yeah she's fine now. She is sleeping." I said, "Speaking of sleep, you look like you need some." Miller nodded and went to the cabin he shared with four other guys. My thoughts went back to the Princess. _Who is she? What does she remember? Does she know who I am? Why did she have a panic attack? Could she remember something? I'll ask her later. _I went and laid down in the chair in my cabin. _Goodnight Princess._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**Clarke**

_The boy, I know him from somewhere. I don't know who he is of where I know him from, but I know I know him. I know him well. I can tell by the way his eyebrows are shaped right now that he is confused. I can tell by the way he holds himself that he is uncomfortable. He must know me too. _Miller introduced me to him. His name is Bellamy, and he is in charge of the camp. Bellamy called me Princess, and I had a flashback. Sadly fainting in the process.

_*Flashback*_

"_It's okay, Princess, it'll be okay don't worry," a man was telling a smaller version of me. I must have been eleven or twelve._

"_I love you Daddy," little me said._

"_I love you too Princess," the man, my dad I presume, said. He hugged little me tight then opened the door. Three men in white suits came in. _

"_Jake Griffin, you are sentenced to death for hiding a Wonder." The first one said. The second one pulled out a gun and shot my father in the head. Blood went everywhere. It completely covered little me. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed._

"_You're coming with us Wonder," the third man sneered grabbing little me. The other two dragged my father's body to the pile of bodies in the middle of the road. The man holding me pushed me into the back of a truck and sat next to me. _

"_Don't get any ideas about escaping. All three of us have guns, and we will shoot you. We won't kill you; just shoot you so that you are in too much pain to escape. Got it?" he said. Little me nodded slowly._

"_Great," he said as the other two got in the front seats, and we started driving._

_*Flashback over*_

When I woke up I was being carried by Bellamy and Miller. I started to walk but neither of them let go of my arm. They took me to a cabin. I could tell that it was Bellamy's. I don't know how, but I knew it was his. Miller left and Bellamy helped me into the bed even though I didn't need help. Bellamy told me to sleep and turned to leave too. This spiked a memory. I started hyperventilating. I remembered being locked in a room by myself. I didn't want it to happen again. _They are going to leave me here. They are going to lock the door and leave me here. No, no, no, no. _Bellamy sat down and helped me breath. He calmed me down and held me until I fell asleep. _Maybe I'm safe here._

My dreams were filled with thoughts. _Why did those people kill my father? What is a Wonder? Why is it bad to hide a Wonder? Am I a Wonder? Did all those people in the dead people pile hiding Wonders? Why was I locked up before? Will I be locked up again? Am I safe here? Why do people call me Princess? Am I a Princess? _

Finally my thoughts faded and I feel asleep.

**Author's notes:**

Here is your new chapter. Thank you for the reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**Clarke**

When I woke up, Bellamy was sitting in the chair by the bed, reading. _Déjà vu. Have I seen that before? Before I came here? _

"You're awake," Bellamy said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I have questions," I said.

"Ask away. I might not know the answer though," he told me.

"What is a Wonder? Am I a Wonder? Who are the men in the white suites? In my memory, why were there dead bodied in the street? Why do people call me Princess? Why did the flowers talk? Why did they want to take me to the queen? What is with the colors in this place? Why was the rabbit wearing a top hat? Why was the caterpillar smoking? Why did the caterpillar have an umbrella? Why did it rain chocolate milk? What is in the bodies of water? How many people are here? Where is here? Why do I know you, yet not know you?" I asked.

"Ummm okay. I have no idea what a wonder is so I can't tell you if you are one, but if you figure it out I want to know. Everyone here lost their memories of the outside world, so I don't know about men in white suits or bodies in the streets. I call you Princess because of the way you hold yourself. It's very princess like. I have no idea why the flowers can talk. The flowers want to take everyone to the queen. I don't know why the colors are messed up. I don't know about the rabbit or caterpillar either. It rains every drink imaginable. What the bodies of water have in them depends. They are all different. There are almost 100 people in this camp. I have no idea home many people are in Wonderland. We are in Wonderland. I do not have an answer to that last one, but I know what you are saying. I know you, but I don't know who you are or where I know you from. Now I have a question. How much do you remember from before Wonderland?" Bellamy said.

"Not much. I just had a flashback of my father's execution when you called me Princess. I think that is what he used to call me," I said.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Bellamy said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Do you want some food?"

"Sure," I said happily. I wasn't sure when the last time I eat was. Bellamy left for a few minutes and came back with odd colored food. While we ate I told him about my one memory in as much detail as I could. He told me everything he knew about Wonderland, which wasn't a lot. The colors are off. The animals are weird. He was the first one here. A person a week showed up for the next five years. Everything here is edible. There are people here. The camp calls them Grounders. It's a good idea to stay away from them. _This is_ _kind of_ _fun. Maybe Wonderland_ _won't be so bad._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

I can't believe I waited this long to write a new chapter. I'm so sorry. I love The Hundred and would sit and obsess over it all the time if I could, but sadly I can't so I just have to obsess whenever I get time. This chapter is slightly longer, so I hope it makes up for not updating for a while. Enjoy!

**Chapter five:**

Clarke:

_I've been in Wonderland for almost a week now, and Bellamy and I have worked out a system. We eat together, work at different places, and sleep together. He takes the chair and I take the bed in his cabin (He refuses to switch. Not even sometimes.) I have to sleep near Bellamy because every night I either remember something or have a nightmare. It works out for both of us because he wants to hear about them to lean more and it is nice for me to talk to someone after. _

It was like any other night. We ate together after work then went to his cabin to sleep. I offer to sleep on the chair. He says fuck off Princess. It happens every night. I roll my eyes and tell him goodnight. He smirks and tells me goodnight. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The only problem was the flashback I had while I was sleeping.

_*Flashback*_

"_Clarke," a woman said walking up behind me. I smiled happily. "Yes, mother?" I asked. My voice was full of love and admiration. "Your stiches are not strait. Go redo them." She said. Her voice was cold. There was no love there. "Mother?" I asked. "Go fix the stiches and go to bed. I don't want to look at you. You ungrateful bitch of a daughter," my mother said venomously before walking off. I felt my cheeks get wet as I turned around and walked back the way I came. _

_*End flashback*_

I woke up with a small jump.

"You okay Princess?" Bellamy asked not looking up from his book. When I didn't answer, he looked up and said, "Was it a memory or a nightmare?"

"It was a very bad memory," I said softly. I felt my eyes fill up with tars as I told Bellamy what I remembered.

"Hey, it's okay. You have us now. Everyone in this camp loves you," Bellamy said.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile, "Now we need to get some sleep."

"Why?" Bellamy asked me.

"We are going to get the new Greenie tomorrow." I said.

"No, I am going tomorrow." He said.

"And I'm going with you," I said.

"Fine," He said giving up.

"Yay!" I said happily.

"Goodnight Princess," he said smiling.

"Goodnight Bell," I said and for the second time that night, I fell asleep with a smile.

Bellamy:

When Clarke called me Bell, I got a flood of memories. They were of three girls. In the first one, I was four. It was a woman making lunch for me. _That's my mom._ The next one I was six. It was a baby being born. My sister, I named her Octavia. My sister my responsibility I remembered. I remembered playing with Octavia. I would play whatever she wanted to play. We played Barbies, my little ponies, littlest pet shop, tag, and anything else we could think of. I remembered meeting Clarke. She moved to my town, in the house right next to mine, I was fifteen. I remember kissing Clarke a lot. I remember falling in love with Clarke. I remember the men in white suites that Clarke remembered coming into my house. I remember one of them shooting my mother. I remember them thanking Clarke. I remember them dragging Octavia and me away. _Holy fuck! Clarke works with them. I_ _have to tell someone. Miller!_

I went and grabbed Miller from where he was sleeping.

"Miller, we need to talk," I said, "gather the council members and meet me on the third floor of the dropship."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: **

Lexa:

"The queen wants to see you," my second, Indra said. I nodded in thanks and made my way to the throne room. _What could the queen want? Is she releasing me from my position as Commander? Is something wrong that she needs me to lead my troops into battle? Am I being executed? Did I do something wrong? Why does the queen want to see me? _Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the throne room.

"Commander?" the queen asked.

"Yes my queen?" I asked walking into the throne room. The queen was sitting on her throne twirling a knife in her hands. She looked deadly and beautiful.

"Commander Lexa, I have known you since you were born. I know I can trust you to not only do what I say, but also what is best for our people." The queen said.

"Thank you my queen. I will not let you down. What is it that you would like me to do?" I asked.

"I need you and some of your warriors to go down to the talking flower patch and get the new 'Wonder' and bring it to me." She said.

"What about the others? What will they think?" I asked.

"They will not know anything… because you will be going to their camp in its place. You will be my eyes and ears in that camp." The queen answered.

"Of course my queen. I would be honored. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready." I said.

"Yes, yes! Go. Good luck," she said. I bowed and walked out.

"Indra!" I called out while walking to my cabin, "We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

_This chapter will be typed a little differently than the other chapters. The make-shift council members for the hundred are having a meeting._

* * *

Bellamy:

Raven Reyes: Tell me again. Bellamy Blake: I've already told you seven times Raven! _I was_ _starting to get_ _annoyed._ Jasper Jorden: We are just trying to figure out what to do. Roma: I think it is obvious what we should do. We should kill her. Nathen Miller: She doesn't even remember! Roma: She's dangerous! Harper: You're just jealous she is sleeping with Bellamy. He slept with you before she came, so you want her gone. You shouldn't be here Roma. We don't trust you. You let your emotions guide you, not what's best for the camp. Kyle Wick: You need to learn to put the camp before yourself before you can help make decisions, Roma. Bellamy: First off, we sleep in the same room not together. Second, I agree with Harper and Wick. Roma you are not putting the camp first, so you cannot be in our meetings. I'm sorry.

Roma huffed and marched out angrily. _Oh_ _well. Drama queen._

Monty Green: She is dangerous though. Jasper: She might have useful information though. Raven: She might have false information. Wick: She is a danger to have in camp and truthfully we can't trust anything she says. Miller: We can't kill her, and she will die on her own. Harper: Miller is right. We can't just kill her, and if we banish her it might make her mad and even more dangerous. We need a good plan to get rid of her without her knowing we are getting rid of her. Bellamy: Great, so we are back where we started, no plan at all. Raven: We are getting there! Harper: What if why you two are going to get the new greenie, you "accidently" lose her. Get her so lost she will never make it back to camp. Finn Collins: That is a great idea! Raven: All in favor? Bellamy: Aye Finn: Aye Miller: Aye Harper: Aye Monty: Aye Jasper: Aye Wick: Aye Raven: Aye Bellamy: Great! It's a plan. Now I am going to get some sleep before I go through with this plan.

The council members flooded out of the dropship and back into their cabins. I went to my cabin; Clarke was asleep on the chair, so I fell on to the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Lexa:

"Indra," I called, "We need to talk." I walked around the village getting everything ready. "Yes, Commander?" Indra asked falling into step with me. "I am to bring the new Wonder to the queen and go to the Wonder camp in its place. I need you to join me and be the one to bring the Wonder to the queen; then stand in as Commander until I return," I told her as I continued to walk. Indra paused for a moment, "Yes, Commander," she said slowly. "Great, get some sleep. We leave an hour before sunrise," I told her before leaving for my cabin. I laid down on the bed finally alone with my thoughts. _What will the Wonder camp be like? What will the Wonders be like? Will they be able to tell I am not a Wonder? What do they know? _Finally I feel asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: **Oh my gosh! Chapter seven is up! I need a little help with the next chapter though. In the nest chapter, a new Wonder, or Greenie arrives. I cannot decide which person it will be though. It can be: Octavia Blake, Charlotte, Atom, Dax, John Murphy, Fox Murphy, Monroe Miller, Maya, Emily Kane, or Wells Jaha. Please help me choose by reviewing one of the names. I cannot write the next chapter without help. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **

-All of you said Octavia so she will be appearing in this chapter

-I know I have been gone for such a long time. I honestly do have a good excuse though… but I still feel bad. Lucky me I'm on spring break and have almost nothing better to do than write chapter after chapter to make it up to you guys. I really do love you guys especially the people who gave me reviews.

\- I have another question for you if you are even still interested in the story. Who do you ship? Thanks babes

* * *

**Octavia: **

I woke up in a strange place. It reminded me of something but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I sat in confusion for a while until a girl came up to me. I immediately smiled. I guess I am a people person. The girl introduced herself as Indra and told me she needed to take me somewhere safe. Indra informed me that the safest place is with her queen and I quickly agreed to go there. As we started walking I noticed another girl sit where I was sitting before Indra found me but decided not to ask questions because I didn't want to cause problems. The walk to Indra's safe place was long, silent, and boring. That was before I was her queen, then my jaw practically dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Clarke: **

"Bell!" I shrieked when I woke up. I had the worst nightmare and Bellamy wasn't in there so I was (a little) freaked out. Bellamy quickly came back into the tent and told me to tell him what I remembered. He seemed a little colder than usual but I figured it was just the stress of the new greenie. I told him about my latest memory. I told him how I worked for them. Tears made their way down my cheeks then quickly turned to sobs. I couldn't understand how I could work for such terrible people. Everyone else was lucky. I wished I was like them. I wished I could have stayed in the dark with no memories. That would have been cool.

* * *

**Bellamy:**

I tried to calm Clarke down and convince her that she wasn't a bad person but it wasn't working so I just told her to focus on something else. Before the nightmare she was excited to see the new greenie. They would be the first one since she came here. I'm sure she was excited to not be the greenie anymore. The entire way to get the greenie I tried to cheer Clarke up. It wasn't working very well though. When we got there I felt something fishy about the greenie but Clarke smiled so I decided I would look into it later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Octavia:**

The queen, I had seen her before. It was like she was a huge part of my life but I couldn't place which part. I just stared at her with my jaw almost touching the floor and my brain going a million different directions trying to figure her out. She just stood there waiting patiently for me to understand what was going on. My thoughts were going in circles. I would ask myself a question, try to work out an answer, then end up with the same question. It was so frustrating. At one point the queen let out a chuckle, that's when I threw in the towel and said, "Okay, I give up. Who are you?"

**Clarke: **

Going to get the new greenie was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of things. The greenie was a pretty girl that once again I had felt like I knew her but couldn't remember. I pushed those thoughts away and just decided to talk to her. The others were acting weird to me, so maybe a new friend would do me good.

**Author's note: **

Here you go my loves: a tiny chapter and a promise that I put updating this story in my planner every Friday so I will remember to post every week.


End file.
